


Stuck in Post

by Hero_of_Denerim



Category: Outside Xbox - Fandom, Outside Xtra
Genre: Discussion of Video Games, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/Hero_of_Denerim
Summary: A collection of unconnected, context-less list feature bits that never made it out of (or into) the cutting room.





	Stuck in Post

**Author's Note:**

> Screenplay work skin courtesy of [astronought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663495)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the actual episode [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV9dLQ8lbxM&list=PL_WcVABbXAhBCyZ8SvNqn2oGOGSWRGnMx&index=24)!

## 

FADE IN:

EXT. POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON – STOCK FOOTAGE. A Charmander is woken up by a worried looking Pikachu. The feature card slides in, displaying UNSEEN FORCE and POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON SERIES in two rows in white font on bright green ground. 

CUT TO:

INT. OXBOXTRA STUDIO. JANE sits on a chair in front of a white background. She looks into the camera. 

JANE

The adorable Pokémon sim Pokémon Mystery Dungeon has you play as the eponymous Pokémon, exploring the eponymous mysterious dungeons, finding treasure and rescuing other inhabitants of the world while you’re at it. You quickly find that the well-being of the whole community heavily relies on you-

JANE points her right index finger at camera.

\- the new 'mon on the block. Or, in this case, in the village.

CUT TO:

EXT. POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON – STOCK FOOTAGE. A party is venturing through a random dungeon.

JANE (V.O.)

Being trusted with important missions on the daily, you would - understandably - assume that you should undertake each one with utmost preparation, caution, and care. These dungeons are dangerous places after all, riddled with traps, hostile Pokemon and all kinds of other dangers to your tiny Pokemon avatar, that would require precision, care, and, most of all, patience. So you would think anyone - the game included - would cut you a little slack.

(beat)

Well, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon clearly disagrees.

CUT TO:

INT. OXBOXTRA STUDIO.

There are two different parameters which track your time inside a dungeon, you see. One is the garden variety hunger meter, which uses the growling stomach as the universal sign of, hang on, I need to chow down on some grub.

(stomach growling noise)

JANE covers her stomach with both hands.

JANE

Universal to me, anyway.

(quietly)

I think my hunger meter is empty, too.

EXT. POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON – STOCK FOOTAGE. A party is venturing through a random dungeon.

JANE (V.O.)

(clears throat)

This sitiuation - just like in real life - can easily be rectified by munching down on your backpack's worth of apples and type-flavoured gummies, as well as anything you might hoover up from the dungeon floor.

The other metric is not as easily solved. We are referring to the Unseen Force, that, at some point of your exploration, has enough of your dawdling nonsense.

The party is interrupted by a wind blowing across the screen, and the message SOMETHING’S STIRRING… appears in the foreground. The party then resumes exploring.

As something we can only interpret as a show of good will, this force warns you three times, each message more ominous and threatening than the last, before gusting you out of the dungeon so hard that even a friend can’t rescue your procrastinating butt.

The party is interrupted for the final time, and is thrown out of the dungeon. The screen turns black and a results screen informs the player they have been blown out of the dungeon by an unseen force.

JANE (V.O.)

This kind of courtesy disconnect the dungeon pulls on you is somewhat understandable, though, when you consider that the games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series are somewhat turn-based. That means, neither the overall passage of actual nor in-game time triggers this forced dungeon-removal procedure, but rather the amount of steps you took while on that particular floor. And since you were given enough time in between the – and I cannot stress this enough – three separate warnings to reach the exit, the Force quite accurately deduces that you prefer learning the procedurally generated dungeon by heart to proceeding to the next floor and, therefore, that you have no business staying here.

CUT TO:

INT. OXBOXTRA STUDIO.

JANE

There is no canon explanation of the origin or motivation of that Unseen Force, so we can only imagine that it’s the sigh of one particularly exasperated level designer coming to life in this game.

(beat)

Either that, or those midichlorians were up to more than we initially thought.

FADE OUT.

## 


End file.
